


golden haired boys and dangerous games

by cerystrieswriting



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Secret Relationship, Somewhat, at least an attempt at a poem, climbing at cambridge, did i google what stone cambridge is made of?, harold and bertie are in love, it also a poem, still trying to fight the bertie angst musketeers, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerystrieswriting/pseuds/cerystrieswriting
Summary: Harold discovers that dangerous games aren't so scary when you playing with Bertie Wells
Relationships: Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells
Kudos: 4





	golden haired boys and dangerous games

The morning light  
Filtering through my bedroom windows  
His hair on my pillow  
Like a halo  
an angel in the flesh  
Oh  
But what a careless heart 

Shoes scuff against ancaster stone   
Cold fingers gripping colder drain pipes   
Laughter echoes from the rooftops  
Exhilaration  
And adrenaline  
The fear of getting caught  
Completely forgotten

He looks at me   
His face aglow   
I want   
To grab his hand   
And drag him of to some secluded corridor   
Instead i share his smile   
Always wishing for more

We’re with friends   
He throws his arm over my shoulder  
A gesture that could be seen as  
Brotherly   
What he whispers in my ear   
is not   
I push him off with a laugh 

Someone slips as we go up  
And there is   
A dean   
With his his head out a window   
My heart is in my mouth  
The window closes  
I hadn’t realised I was holding my breath 

The lights of the room glitter  
just like the glass of champagne  
I've had too much of   
We’re standing to close  
He’s intoxicating  
But we need to be  
careful

There's a blush on his cheeks  
that isn't from drink  
A whispered confession   
It makes my stomach   
flip  
His lips ghost over mine  
Again

And i think to myself   
Later when I’m alone  
That i could   
keep playing  
these dangerous game   
Just for him   
My golden haired boy


End file.
